Citrus predicciones para aguantar los dos meses de espera OwO
by Chikane12
Summary: pasen y leean capitulo 10 que pasara con la llegada de matsuri? mei celosa? yuzu la llegaran a conquistar?
1. Llegada de Matsuri Capitulo 1

**Esto es lo que yo creo que pasara en el capitulo 10 de citrus creo que es mas bien lo que me gustaria y lo quiero compartir con ustedes**

Personajes ni historia me pertenecen leer despues de haber leido los 9 apitulos del manga citrus y como yo esten ansiosos por el capitulo 10 el 18 de mayo

"yuzu-chan ¡eres mi onee-chan, solo mia!" dijo matsuri viendo directamente a yuzu y rapido se abalanzo robandole un beso cuando vio a Mei cerca de ellas "mmm!" mei dio la vuelta dirigiendose a casa

"¿¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, TAN DE REPENTE!?" dijo yuzu ruborizada con algo de rabia

"compensando la interrupcion de la ultima vez" dijo tranquila matsuri ¿¡que pasa si alguien nos ve!?" dijo yuzu quien segui con sus mejillas rojas y puso su mano en la frente como pensando "mat-matsuri ami estos juegos no me gustan... no juegues conmigo"

"pero yuzu-chan"

"porfavor... cambiando de tema a que hora sale tu tren"

"mmm hasta dentro de una semana" dijo tranquila matsuri

"q-que una semanaa" dijo sorprendida yuzu

"ooh vamos en mi escuela tengo vacaciones quiero pasarla con yuzu-chan, no creo que a tu mama le moleste" dijo matsuri con una sonrisa

"pff que hare contigo, bueno vamos" dijo yuzu caminando

Mei llego a casa, al parecer ignorando lo que habia visto, pero en realidad por su mente lo unico que lograba pensar era eso Yuzu besandose con alguien, con una chica, dejo el bolso con el mandado en la mesa, fue por un libro y se sento en el sillon a leer

"eh vuelto" anuncio yuzu entrando ala casa quitandose los zapatos "bievenida" dijo tranquila mei leyendo intentando no desconsentrarse, pero no pudo cuando escucho la voz de alguien mas "disculpen las molestias" dijo matsuri y mei abrio los ojos sorprendida

"mi mama esta en viaje de negocios, solo estamos Mei y yo" dijo tranquila yuzu "oh" fue la respuesta de matsuri, yuzu se puso un mandil y procedio a ver el mandado "entonces Mei que quieres que prepare" dijo yuzu viendo que me estaba ya en el comedor con el libro

"curry esta bien" dijo ignorando ala invitada "oh cierto Mei ella es Matsuri, Matsuri ella es M-Mei" dijo yuzu presentandolas

"mucho gusto" dijo matsuri con una media sonrisa falsa

"mucho gusto... te conozco? Eres de la escuela?" dijo fingiendo desinteres mei

"oh, no soy de donde vivia antes yuzu eramos vecinas, ella es mi onee-chan" dijo sonriendo matsuri volteando a ver a yuzu que estaba cocinando

"esta listo" dijo yuzu con una sonrisa sirviendo platos a matsuri y mei "huele delicioso, recuerdo que solias quemarte a menudo y ocupabas un banco para alcansar la estufa, siempre intentabas ayudar a tu mami a cocinar" dijo riendo matsuri

"m-matsuriiiiii!" grito yuzu sonrojada dandole un coscorron a matsuri

"jajaja te da vergüenza, vamos se mucho m.." no termino de decir matsuri cuando yuzu le metio un bocado ala boca "c-callate" decia sonrojada yuzu, mei veia un poco irritada

"ey, avisaste a tus padres sobre venir aca no?" decia yuzu

"no.."dijo matsuri "q-que.. les llamas en este momento tu niña inresponsa.." decia yuzu dando un telefono a matsuri

"bromeo claro les dije que pasaria una semana contigo, no te preocupes por eso"

"mmmm... bueno"

"ne yuzu-chan quieres un poco de tonkatsu" dijo tranquila matsuri con una sonrisa

"eh s-siiiii" dijo yuzu con una gran sonrisa un leve rubor en sus mejillas "toma"dijo matsuri con el tenedor cerca de la cara de yuzu, alo que mei vio con enfado "es etoo matsuri" dijo yuzu algo sonrojada rascandose la nuca, le daba vergüenza "vamos yuzu-chan se enfria, vamos si no lo tomas asi lo comere yo" dijo matsuri con su sonrisa retadora, yuzu fruncio el ceño y con los ojos cerrados rapido dio el bocado y ya masticando el bocado sonrojada

"te sigue encantando el tonkatsu jaja, sigues siendo una niña yuzu" dijo con una sonrisa matsuri

"ey no me digas niña, eres menor que y-yo" dijo yuzu con un puchero

"bueno, yo lavare los platos" dijo mei levantandose bruscamente

"yo ire a tomar un baño" dijo yuzu "te acompaño" dijo matsuri colgandose de yuzu

"nop, tu te quedas aquí ayuda a mei" dijo yuzu escapando, cuando quedaron solas matsuri y mei un silencioo incomodo durante varios minutos

"cual es tu relacion con yuzu?" dijo matsuri con un aura obscura

"somos... hermanas" dijo cortante mei

"ami me gusta.." "y aunque estes de acuerdo o no hare mi mejor esfuerzo por estar a su lado, y si no te gusta la idea, no me pienso rendir tan facil.." dijo con una voz penetrante y empezo a caminar

"eh a donde vas" dijo mei con autoridad

"a ver si mi yuzu-chan ya termino su baño" decia mientras casi corria al baño

"ey quien te crees" dijo mientras la seguia

"haste a un lado solo voy a verla yo"

"pero aqui vivo yo tengo mas derecho"

"la conosco mas"

"no me importa" decian matsuri y mei mientras iban corriendo al baño y sin previo aviso abrieron la puerta, encontrandose con yuzu saliendo dela tina con su cabello rubio empapado y gotas recorrian todo su cuerpo, sus largas piernas y su cintura, el cuerpo bien definido por al parecer ejercicio y cuando volteo a verlas o mas bien ver la mirada obvia que tenia mei, sus mejillas se torrnaron totalmente rojas y su ojos verdes deslumbraban "q-que hacen aqui" tiro de una toalla intentando cubrirse "s-salgan" y las saco del cuarto de baño

-Mei y matsuri esperaban a yuzu en el cuarto, la tension era demasiada en lo que veian abrir la puerta entraba una yuzu con shorts cortos y camisa naranga olgada, con el cabello goteando y rubor en sus mejillas, sus ojos verdes relucian "q-que pasa ocupaban algo entraron muy de repente y-yo lo siento por correrlas" decia cabizbaja

"yuzu-chan no te preocupes, no es tu culpa" "...es de ella" dijo matsuri apuntando a mei

"no discutire con una patetica niña"

"te crees demasiado presidenta, recuerda que si no aprecias lo que tienes te lo pueden quitar, sera que no le quieres dejar ir?" dijo matsuri alo que mei abrio muy sorprendida los ojos

"bueno, no entiendo nada" dijo yuzu confusa "traje el futon dormire aqui"

"no tienes que hacerlo ella es la colada que duerma en el piso" dijo mei seria

"yuzu-chan las dos dormimos en el futon no me molesta" dijo matsuri con una sonrisa

"yo dormire sola en el futo punto" dijo yuzu cubriendose dejando a matsuri y mei en la cama tensa y fria

-Ala mañana siguiente era sabado y matsuri tubo que salir su mama le marco y dijo que si estaba hay visitara a sus familiares de alla, despues de renegar mucho yuzu insistio en que fuera por lo menos unos dos dias que antes del dia que se fuera se verian, era noche de sabado, yuzu y mei veian la television, pero yuzu estaba sumergida en pensamientos

"_somos hermanas, ambas chicas, por dios!, debo rendirme y es lo que me dije ami misma ayer, jamas me habia gustado... tanto alguien nunca me senti asi, pero aunque mi amor tenga que guardarse, le dare mi apoyo como hermana, pues ella es mi hermana menor la apoyare en lo que sea siempre que este asu lado no me importara nada mas... quizas podria olvidarme del amor por un rato, es decir porque no ser feliz" _pensaba yuzu mientras comia pockys

"como es que comes tanto y no engordas" dijo mei volteandola a ver

"eh" dijo yuzu quien volvio a la realidad , processo la pregunta mirando los pockys "hago ejercicio, no lo sabias" dijo con una sonrisa

"oh no, no sabia lo haces a menudo, mmm que haces?" pregunto una muy interesada mei

"lo hago, todo los dias despues de clases, aveces despues de salir con harumi, practico kick boxing" dijo yuzu mirando el techo "ya van 3 años"

"vaya eso me sorprendio, no pense qu-" decia mei cuando el celular de yuzu sono

"disculpa, permiteme contesto rapido, hola matsuri" dijo yuzu con una gran sonrisa

"yuzu-chan que tal estas, mmm yo aburrida con la familia, mala" dijo matsuri con una voz fuerte, por lo que tambien escuchaba mei

"jajajaja vamos mañana nos veremos que malo es que combivas un poco con la familia"

"mmm bueno pero me lo pagarasmañana iremos al parque junto con toda esa bolita tuya pero prometeme algo te meteras a un juego conmigo solas"

"jajaja no inventes, que rayos esta bien tu ganas tu pagas el juego eh"

"claro que si todo por mi yuzu-chan" dijo matsuri y yuzu se sonrojo un poco

"m-matsuri"

"que me extrañas tan pronto"

"q-que dices estas loca"

"despues que soy tan buena amiga yo que te ayude cuando no hayabas a tu osito de felpa, yo que cuando se te rompio lo teji esas amig-"

"ya, ya si, si te extraño sale? Ve a dormirte ya" decia yuzu un poco avergonzada de que mei escuchara sobre su oso

"buenas noches, descansa.."

"buenas noches" dijo yuzu colgando y soltando un suspiro

"que relacion tienes con ella" dijo mei fria posandose encima de las caderas de yuzu

"eh? Matsuri es mi hermana menor" decia yuzu con un gran sonrojo

"cuantas hermanas tienes, acasso a todas las besas?" dijo mei besando a yuzu "te gusta que te hagan esto, cuantas veces lo has hecho, con cuantas personas eh?, esto solo es un juego, pasemos el rato" decia dando besos en el cuello de yuzu y metiendo una mano por debajo de su blusa

"espera m-mei e-esto no esta b-bien" decia intentando apartar a mei

"p-porque no, porque con matsuri si que pasa si lo has hecho muchas veces no deberia preocuparte" decia mei bajando el short de yuzu

"p-pero que te p-pasa" dijo yuzu en un grito que hizo que mei la viera directamente "u-un dia me besas, al otro somos hermanas, un dia me tocas, otro dia dices que no significo nada, un dia pides mi ayuda y al otro me miras con tanta indiferencia, s-sabes talvez no s-sea la persona mas buena, ni la mejor hermana, p-pero ..." decia con las mejillas rojas y unas lagrimas cayendo

"n-no lo soporto, s-somos hermanas, por favor tratame con un poco de respeto, como si me quisieras... aunque sea mentira, solo para con este juego, yo de verdad te quiero" mei volvio a pasar su mano por la cintura de yuzu y susurro al oido: "a matsuri le gustas verdad?"

"te gusta ella?, hacen cosas como estas seguido, no veo cual es tu problema si lo haces con ella porque conmigo no, no sientes placer, estas sonrojada"

"pero si me gustara no es asunto tuyo" dijo yuzu alo que mei rechino los dientes

"que clase de persona crees que soy si yo la llego a aceptar, no la engañaria de esta manera...no lo merece"

"asi que te gusta piensas en ella, la estas engañando con este juego" decia mei mordiendo el cuello de yuzu

"p-pero que te pasa porque me preguntas esto, n-no quieres que este contigo, me dijiste somos hermanas ambas chicas, para ti esto no significa nada.. pero si intento algo con alguien mas si me doy oportunidad con alguien que me quiera, haces estas cosas y no estas contenta, no puedo estar contigo.. y no puedo estar con alguien que me quiera... que tan infeliz tendria que ser yo para que tu estes satisfecha..." decia con otras lagrimas cayendo de su rostro se safa del agarre de mei y se va corriendo

**La verdad es como me gustaria y creo que va pasar solo son predicciones dejen comentarios si quieren que nose suba otra prediccion cuando salga el capitulo 10 y asi sucessivamente y vamos viendo cual se parece mas a lo que paso :D comenten porfavor**


	2. Parque de diversiones Capitulo 2

**Pues como muchos pidieron mas aquí estoy cumpliendo peticiones :D gracias por comentar, ademas no hay muchos fics de Citrus en español, este capitulo esta basado en la salida al parque de diverciones que asistiran Harumin y su hermana (perdon no recuerdo el nombre), Himiko, Yuzu, Matsuri y Mei un dia despues de la dicucion en la sala de mei y yuzu al parecer la tension paso un poco**

**Disfrutenlo (/O3O)/**

…

"Yuzu, ¿estas lista?, tu eres la que planeo esto, como puedes ser tan irresponsable" decia mei quien estaba en la sala esperando a yuzu, traia puesto un sueter con cuello de tortuga verde, unos jean y tenis, se veia linda

"Voy, perdon fui por las entradas y mi dinero, pero me desperte hace ya rato" dijo yuzu quien abria la puerta de salida, guardando el dinero y las entradas en el bolsillo de su sueter, ella traia una gorra, unos shorts, tenis, una blusa de su banda favorita, y un sueter negro, se veia bastante cool

"quedamos alas 3:15, no llegaremos a tiempo a la parada del autobus" dijo mei mientras caminaba mirando su reloj

"oh, pero claro que llegaremos, faltan cinco" dijo yuzu quien tomo la mano de mei y corrio a toda velocidad, llevando consigo, casi colgando a mei

"v-vez l-llegamos" dijo yuzu con la voz entrecortada sosteniendose de sus rodillas, por haber corrido tan rapida "en realidad, si que eres una inresponsable" dijo mei con una mano en la frente

"Yuzu-chiii holaa" dijo harumin abrazando a yuzu, quien correspondio "Hola harumin, ya llego el autobus?" dijo yuzu "nop, pero falta poco" dijo harumin "uf menos mal" suspiro yuzu

"pfffs" sono avisando la llegada del autobus todas subieron, y el autobus las dejo a menos de una calle del parque asi que no ocuparon caminar mucho para estar en la entrada

"Yuzu-nechan" se escucho en un grito al parecer matsuri, mei y harumin la miraron con cara de pocos amigos, pero ella solo ignoro, dio un abrazo a yuzu

"bueno ya que estamos todas pasemos" dijo yuzu quien le dio, un boleto al de seguridad y paso, cuando todas sacaban su dinero para pagar su entrada, el señor les dijo "pero si la muchacha de alla, ya me dio los boletos de todas ustedes señoritas pasen" dijo con una gran sonrisa el hombre

"oigan porque se quedan atras" dijo una muy emocionada yuzu "tu compraste todos los boletos?" dijo himiko "claro yo las invite" dijo yuzu dando una gran sonrisa "esto no me hara pensar mejor de ti" dijo himiko con el ceño fruncido "que de que?" dijo yuzu confundida "nada" dijo himiko en un grito

"entonces que tal si primero comemos algo?" dijo harumin con una sonrisa, todas estubieron de acuerdo, llegaron a un restaurante de todo tipo de comida

"yo te invito la comida, yuzu-chi tu me invitaste el boleto" dijo harumin dandole un abrazo a yuzu, "no harumin, yo te invite no te preocupes" dijo con una risita yuzu, llamaron al mesero y ya todas ordenaron

Yuzu comia tranquila su hamburguesa, se habia puesto la gorra hacia atras y himiko la veia con el ceño fruncido mientras ella comia una refinada sopa, misma que pidio mei, "quieres" dijo yuzu dando un mordisco a su hamburguesa y poniendosela enfrente a himiko "que espanto no te da vergüenza!" dijo himiko negando con una mano "eh? El que" dijo yuzu tomando una papa frita "como puedes comer esa cosa llena de grasa" dijo himiko dando un sorbo a su te "no se, talvez porque esta rico" dijo yuzu dando un sorbo de su refresco "ah yuzu-chi le encanta la hamburguesa y la pizza" dijo harumin divertida quien comia un sandwich "pues si, digo a quien no?" dijo yuzu tranquila dando otro mordisco ala gran hamburguesa "amiiiiii" dijo himiko resignada limpiando refindamente su boca con una servilleta "eh acaso eres anorexica himiko?" dijo yuzu con la hamburguesa en mano "nooo, y quien te crees para llamarme por mi nombre" dijo himiko un poco sonrojada con el ceño fruncido "yo solo decia es que estas chiquita y flaquita, te molesta que te diga himiko, mm que tal himi-chi" decia divertida yuzu haciendo reir a toda la mesa y haciendo gruñir a himiko

"parece que sigues teniendo sentido del humor yuzu-nechan" dijo matsuri quien tambien comia sandwich, pero al parecer un poco de la hamburguesa de yuzu quedo en su mejilla y como en guerra matsuri y mei se voltearon a ver "pero que despistada eres yuzu" dijo mei quien reaciono primero quitando suavemente el trozo de pan, mirando a los ojos de yuzu "oh, perdon, es que estoy algo emocionada, ya quiero ir alos juegos" dijo yuzu ruborizada con la mano en la mejilla que mei habia tocado _(no seas tonta, no te sonrojes, recuerda hermanas, chicas, vamos recuerda.- pensaba yuzu) _

_y_ de una empezo a sonar musica en el restaurante y por un megafono dijeron "chicos y chicas abra un duelo de baile quien se anime, ganara pases por todo el año al parque de diversiones"

"oiste eso yuzu-nechan" dijo matsuri parandose rapidamente "mmm si, pero no matsuri" dijo yuzu quien termino de comer su hamburguesa "vamos yuzu-nechan te quiero ver de nuevo en accion" dijo matsuri, lo que desperto la duda de todas "accion?" dijo mei "ah no sabian?" dijo matsuri con ego "que cosa" dijo harumin seca "yuzu-nechan era la mejor en baile alla en donde vivo, en las fiestas siempre hacia falta, para ambientarse con su buen baile" dijo matsuri, todas se sorprendieron bastante "enserio yuzu-chi porque no me habias dicho?" dijo harumin con cara de cachorrito "no es para tanto" dijo yuzu un poco sonrojada "vamos pero si lo haces genial" dijo matsuri "pero me da un poco de pena.. a-ademas acabo de c-comer" dijo yuzu "tendrias boletos para el parque, siempre que quisieras venir" dijo matsuri dando le punto debil de yuzu, su debilidad contra la diversion "bueno creo que solo un baile no hara daño" dijo parandose a lo que todas la siguieron _(no tengo que estar nerviosa, lo eh hecho antes, pero ella me esta mirando muy oenetrante, muy directo.-pensaba yuzu) _

"bueno nuestro ya tenemos el primer competidor de tres" dijo un hombre de mediana edad por el megafono "su nombre usui takumi, oh aca tenemos otro su nombre hiraga saito, genial falta uno" dijo el señor por el megafono todos se quedaron en un silencio "Aca sere el tercer concursante" dijo yuzu levantando la mano a lo que la pasaron " tu nombre?" dijo el señor con el megafono "aihara yuzu" dijo yuzu "señoras y señores nuestra tercer concursante aihara yuzu" dijo el señor todos aplaudieron y pasaron a una pista los tres participantes

"woow es yuzu es una chica algo misteriosa no crees" dijo la hermana de harumin a mei "eh porque?" dijo mei sin quitar la vista de yuzu "solo digo que lleva poco en el colegio, y se a ganado el afecto de varias, y aunque no es fan de seguir reglas, al poco tiempo que llego las empezo a seguir, siempre esta alegre y es despreocupada, pareciera que hace todo sin pensar pero hace lo mejor para todos, aunque lleva poco a ganado tu afecto y se nota, tambien mejoro muchisimo sus notas, de hecho esta entre las mejores, pero parece que no le importa mucho, todo lo hace muy al natural, es impulsiva y creo que lo hace por algo o alguien.." dijo la hermana de harumin para terminar con una sonrisa grande

"bueno la competencia sera haci tenemos 3 jueces, cada participante pasara tres minutos al escenario, quien logre mas puntuacion gana haci de simple okey? Empezemos" dijo el del magafono empezo usui takumi quien logro un 8 y dos 10, despues saito hiraga que logro dos 9 y un 10 "woooow parece que vamos en empate pero veamos que tal lo hace la señorita"

-Yuzu pidio la cancion de SELFIE - The Chainsmokers

empezo con la tonadita todo tranquilo empezo con movimientos ambientados pero sexys y empezo a fingir como si ella fuera la que cantara la cancion con el "When Jason was at the table... con movimientos de fresa, como la voz de la muchacha, hizo que todos los del lugar se ambientaran y simpatizaran por su buena actuacion " After we go to the bathroom, can we go smoke a cigarrete? I really need one... hay empezaba o bueno empezo a poner mas rapidez en su piernas y cuando llego el "But first, LET ME TAKE A SELFIE dio una pirueta en el aire diciendolo cuando volaba callendo en una mano haciendo flexiones, a lo que todos enloquecieron de emocion y empezaron a bailar ella en cada prendida y apagada de la luz del tipo antro que simularon, hacia una nueva pose sexy, varios muchachos gritaban a todo pulmon, unos se metieron al escenario a bailar con ella "Let's go dance There's no vodka at this table Do you know anyone else here? Oh my god, Jason just texted me Should I go home with him? I GUESS I TOOK A GOOD SELFIE LET ME TAKE A SELFIE en ese momento de la cancion empezo a dar vueltas de porrista y termino en una refinada pose en un pie "LET ME TAKE A SELFIE fue lo que se escucho cuando varios y varias cargaron a yuzu al ritmo de la cancion, luces de todos colores en el restaurante, yuzu habia hecho que el camarero gordito, ñoño, sin novia, se ambientara y consiguiera con quien perrear, magia acasso?

"vaya, vaya esto se puso de los hu*** , digo del uno, perdon no sabia que habia niños, que calificacion hay para aihara yuzu?" dijo el del megafono sosteniendo la mano de yuzu al aire, todos los jueces sacaron una banderilla con un 10 "aihara yuzu ganaste felicidades" dijo el tipo del megafono entregandole el boleto por todo el año

"valla ahi que saber perder, pero cuando me enseñas a moverme asi?" dijo usui dando unos 5 para que yuzu chocara quien lo hozo al instante "si chica te mueves genial, yo hago fiestas geniales, me haces falta para ambientar" dijo saito tambien dando 5 para que yuzu la chocara "gracias" dijo chocando 5 y riendo ante los comentarios "wooow te gusta simple plan?" dijo usui "me encanta" dijo yuzu mirando a usui "es neta, no pense que a una chica le gustara" dijo saito "esperen como saben que me gusta simple plan?" dijo yuzu "tu blusa" dijo usui riendo "oh si se me olvido jaja" dijo yuzu "pues mira yuzu mi amigo y yo somos fanaticos de esa banda y podemos conseguir boletos que te parece si, me das tu numero y asi vamos al proximo consierto?" dijo saito coqueteando

"vaya, parece que yuzu-nechan tampoco, a perdido, lo de hacer amigos rapido" dijo matsuri irritada "tenemos que ir alos juego voy por ella" dijo rapido mei "pues entonces espera mi llamada, tambien te quiero en mi proxima fiesta, hasta luego yuzu" dijo saito quien se despedia de yuzu y se iba con usui "yuzu no llegaremos a ningun juego" dijo mei con una vena escapando de su frente "perdon vamonos ya" dijo yuzu con una sonrisa "por cierto queria decirte mmm bailaste muy bien" dijo mei con la mirada fija en yuzu "o-oh e-esto g-gracias m-mei" dijo yuzu sonrojada, mei la jalo del brazo hacia toda la bolita de amigas

"Yuzu-chi ero fue increible, parecias estrella de television" dijo harumin elevando los brazos con alegria "no e-es paara tanto h-harumin" dijo yuzu rascandose la nuca, todas hiban caminando "que les parece subir a ese" dijo yuzu dando brinquitos como una niña pequeña emocionada apuntando una montaña rusa gigante "jaja si subamos" dijo harumin divertida todas subieron, y ya que bajaron vieron las fotos que te tomas al estar bajando de la colina "mira yuzu-chi aquí esta la nuesta, de me dos" dijo harumin a un señor que vendia las fotos, despues de un rato de subir a tantos juegos, pasaron por unos juegos de esos donde ganas juguetes, y aunque fue de rapido mei volteo a ver un oso, al parecer le gusto, pero no le tomo mucha importancia pero al parecer, yuzu se dio cuenta

"yuzu-nechan recuerdas tu promesa" dijo matsuri tomando el brazo de yuzu "eh de que c-cual?" dijo yuzu distraida, quien traia su manos llenas de recuerditos y fotos "dijiste que te subirias a un juego conmigo a sola" dijo matsuri sonriendo coquetamente "m-matsuri" dijo yuzu un poco sonrojada "vamos promesa es promesa" dijo matsuri tomandole la mano a yuzu "que tal si vamos por unos creppes, nosotras dos es que ya subimos a muchos juegos" dijo yuzu nerviosa "claro con que sea a solas" dijo matsuri

harumin, su hermana, mei y himiko habian pasado al baño, mientra yuzu y matsuri compraron dos creppes y matsuri llevo a yuzu, a un lugar medio oscuro, se veian las estrellas pues ya era tarde y comenzaron a charlar

"Yuzu me imagino que sabes, que no solo quiero comer un creppe contigo, quiero preguntarte algo" dijo matsuri mirando fijamente a yuzu

"q-que es" yuzu ya presentia que queria confesarse o algo por el estilo, estaba un poco nerviosa

"ami me gustas, yuzu" dijo franca y directamente matsuri

"..." yuzu abrio grandes los ojos y se ruborizo un poco

"me gustas desde hace tanto y quisiera que correspondieras mis sentimientos" dijo matsuri acercandose a yuzu

"y-yo _(no debo ser segura ella se me esta confesando valientemente a la cara, debo rechazarla apropiadamente).. _lo siento mucho pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos" dijo yuzu con una leve inclinacion

"a ti te gusta alguien?... mas bien te gusta mei?" dijo matsuri con sombra en sus ojos

"que! pero a-ambas somos c-chicas, es mi hermana jaja y es decir, yo, hacia ella jajaja gustar, es decir, sinedo chicas ella a m-mi, g-gustar (ella esta siendo sincera conmigo..) a-ah... si" primero yuzu empezo nerviosa riendo nerviosamente, pero termino con un susurro audible de afirmacion bastante sonrojada, con la cabeza cabizbaja, pero lo que no sabia es que en cuanto mei supo que ellas andaban juntas solas las empezo a buscar asta que las encontro, pero con curiosidad quedo atrás de una pared escuchando todo

"ya veo y estan saliendo, engañan a sus amigas y tienen sexo en su casa, se besan y tienen una relacion" dijo matsuri con odio

"q-que n-no n-nada de eso matsuri, cuida lo que dices!" dijo yuzu con el ceño fruncido

"entonces es amor no corespondido eh..." decia matsuri acercandose mas a yuzu "es complicado.." dijo yuzu con un poco de nostalgia

"ella no gusta, de ti y no salen" dijo matsuri levantando la barbilla de yuzu "entonces yo puedo hacer esto" dijo matsuri acercandose a robarle un beso a yuzu, pero

"basta, no la toques" dijo mei quien empujo de un hombro a matsuri y se puso enfrente de yuzu en defensa

"m-mei q-que haces aquí, c-cuanto llevas aqui" dijo yuzu en un grito sonrojada

"digamos que el necesario.."

"vaya, vaya no te metas en lo que no son tus asuntos porfavor" dijo matsuri con enfado

"este es mi asunto, porque yuzu es mia" dijo mei para tomar la mano de yuzu y salir corriendo hacia donde estaban todas sus amigas

"yuzu-chi estas roja, te sientes bien?" dijo harumin "si no te preocupes" dijo yuzu bajando la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo, despues de dar el ultimo paseo, y mei evitaba que matsuri se le acercara otra vez a yuzu, todas volvieron a sus respectivas casas

"parece que mama no ha llegado del trabajo" dijo mei quitandose el bolso para ponerlo en el su respectivo lugar "am m-mei yo t-te queria dar esto" dijo yuzu quien de su espalda saco un lindo oso de peluche mismo que mei vio

"t-tu lo conseguiste?" dijo mei viendo asombrada el oso de felpa

"am si era de punteria soy buena en eso, no fue dificil" dijo yuzu quitandose el sueter

"yuzu... te gusto?" dijo mei acercandose a yuzu

"e-eh t-tu estubiste escuchando h-hace rato?" dijo yuzu quien empezaba a ruborizarse

"digamos que escuche algo.. es cierto?" dijo mei

"tss porque diria bromearia con eso baka!, pero n-no te preocupes, s-somos chicas y h-hermanas yo entiendo" dijo yuzu con una sonrisa triste, en eso mei la tira en la cama y se posa encima de ella

"yuzu tu me gustas, y quiero que de ahora en adelante te quede claro,soy la unica que puede tocar a yuzu" dijo mei robandole un apacionado beso profundo

**continuara...**

**comenten si les gusta y continuare con un poco de hard unas escenitas para deleitarnos *^* lemon **

**elisa mangini: gracias por comentar aquí esta la conti saludos a italia -3-**

**complicaded kurumi: gracias por comentar espero algo padre asi *-* escribo por las ansias besos :***

**Xena WP: sorry my English is low :(**

**Maridarksoul: nose :D dime que te parece en este capitulo mas dulce? :3**

**Animerose11: sorry my English is low :( but I'm glad you comment**

**Sarasamm: holaaaaaa *^* me encanta hablar contigo, jaja ami tambien me encanta que opinas en el proximo capitulo un poco de hard**

**Guest : aquí continuo espero te guste :D**

**Sakura: aquí esta la conti *^***

**Stefanny D: gracias por leer que te parece este capitulo? :)**

** . : jajaja aquí esta agradesco mucho tu comentario y escribo para saciar mis ansias de esperar hasta el 18 de mayo aunque falta poco :D (/030)/ besos**


End file.
